100 Writing Prompts
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: A collection of one-hundred one shots, drabbles, whatever you call them entered around Stampy, Squid and friends. Mostly NPOTT.
1. Beginnings

**If I tell you what the next prompt is at the end of a chapter, then you can suggest ideas for it via review. If I on't mention anything about it, it means I have it sorted out. Here are the details for this first one:**

 **Setting: Minecraft. Nearly four years ago. (you can suggest a setting varying between Minecraft, real life or Minecraft real-life.)  
Ships: None. (you can suggest ships.)**

 _001: Beginnings_

Stampy sighed a sigh of content as he sat down on the top of the massive pirate ship made of melons. He was of course, in creative mode, so there was no worry of falling off or anything.

He saw a figure approaching from the distance, it was flying towards him.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey there." he replied. He was a squid oddly enough. "Do you like my pirate ship?"

"Yeah, it's quite nice. Built out of melons," he chuckled. "not something you see every day."

The squid smiled. "Hey, aren't you that Stampylonghead guy from YouTube?"

"Yep." Stampy replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm pretty sure you're iBallisticSquid."

"I am."

"Also, you are here in my community world, so what'dya expect?" he said playfully. Squid laughed.

They sat around on the top of the ship for a while, talking about random things. A pun or two in there as well. Soon night came round and the mobs started to spawn. Though it wasn't a big problem, seeing as they weren't in survival mode.

"Hey, uh," Stampy began nervously. "do you want to, I don't know, maybe record a video sometime?"

Squid grinned. "I'd love to."


	2. Middles

**Setting: Real life. Made up present.  
Ships: None.**

 _002: Middles_

"Hello…! This is Stampy, and welcome to a… Minecraft. Let's. Play. Video!" Stampy was cut off from his intro as he was shot in the face by a squid. "Oi, it's too early in the video!" he exclaimed.

"It's never too early to shoot Stamps in the face!" Squid replied. His character ran around the room.

"As you can see, I am-" Stampy then broke down laughing for no apparent reason. "W-We're doing that again…" he said. His character was frozen in place. Squid soon joined in on the laughter.

"That's one more onto the list of failed intros…!" Squid sighed.

"Shh!" Stampy shushed. "You interrupted me _right_ in the middle of my intro." the laughter die down.

"Go on then."

Stampy cleared his throat. "Hello! This is Stampy… and welc-" he was cut off by an arrow in his face.


	3. Ends

**Setting: Minecraft.  
Ships: None.**

 _003: Ends_

That's a lie. It hasn't ended. It won't end.

Not as long as they still enjoy it.

 **Next prompt: Insides.**


	4. Insides

**Setting: Minecraft. A few months/weeks ago, I suppose?  
Ships: Sqampy if you squint.**

 **Thanks to Ender NightBlade for the idea for this drabble.**

 _004: Insides_

Stampy sat on the fence of his balcony with Sqaishey. The two were watching the moon rise and the water cascade down the cliffside. It was truly mesmerising.

The latter of the two was taking side glances at the other from time to time. Stampy seemed to be deep in thought, which wasn't a good sign.

The moon was now just above the mountain. Stampy suddenly spoke up.

"When was the last time Squid and I did an adventure map together?" he glanced at Sqaishey who raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Uh… long ago, I think. Not since I came around."

"Hmm…" the two animals sat around for a bit longer until Stampy jumped off the fence and back on the wooden platform.

"Are you going to bed?" Sqaishey asked.

"Nope." he replied, walking away.

"Huh?"

Stampy turned around to face her and smiled. "I'm gonna go plan a new series."


	5. Outsides

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _005: Outsides  
Stampy's POV_

When you first meet a person, the first thing you do is analyze them. There is a saying, "never judge a book by its cover" but all of us have done it some time in our life.

For example, on the outside, people can seem quite odd. But once you get to know them, you see that they are more likeable than you think.

That's my philosophy. It helped me keep some of my greatest friends.

 **Next prompt: Days.**


	6. Days

**Setting: Real life. Made up time.  
Ships: None. Hinted Sqampy. Squampy if you **_**really**_ **squint.**

 _006: Days_

Squid impatiently tapped his desk as his phone made long beeps. He was trying to call Stampy.

" _Yeah-huh_?" a voice said from the other line.

"Mate, you do realize we haven't recorded a Quest video or an adventure map for… I dunno, _days_?"

" _I'm sorry._ "

"Don't 'I'm sorry' me, Stamps!" he yelled, intending to be playful.

" _It's just that, I've been busy with Sky Den 'n Super Happy Fun Times and all the recording with Sqaishey and such. On top of that, the Lovely World videos…._ " Stampy replied sadly.

"It's always something, isn't it?"

" _Are you… jealous?_ "

"No."

" _Hmm… well, why not record a Quest video now then? I'll invite you._ "

"Okay."

" _See ya in a few!_ " the line disconnected.

Squid sighed and leaned back in his chair, grinning.


	7. Weeks

**Setting: Real life or real life Minecraft** _ **.**_ **Either way works.  
Ships: Mentioned Sqampy.**

 _007: Weeks_

Stampy was always busy. It was always something. Whether it be some convention on the other side of the world or his lovely girlfriend. He was always up to something.

Most of the time, Stampy would tell Squid he was busy thinking about his next Lovely World video.

Now, Stamps was the kind of person who put all his effort into something. Lovely World videos were no exception.

Squid always thought Stampy would think too hard about it. Minigames, builds, shops, layouts, dimensions, HTT episodes, characters, replacements, _everything had to be perfect_.

Series' like Quest was a break for him. A chance to let loose. Amateur builds would go there. They didn't think of it like that, though.

The Lovely World started off as a simple survival series, nothing special. But as Stampy's fanbase became more kid-dominated, things took a turn.

Episodes became planned out. Every build was executed so that future builds would intertwine.

People don't seem to appreciate how much he worked.

"How's this look?" Stampy showed a sketch of a game he was planning to build to Squid. They were chatting over Skype.

"Great, but looks pretty complicated…"

"It's fine. I can do it." he smiled.

"You know, sometimes you spend weeks on your plans?"

"I do?"

"Yeah…"

Stampy beamed, brown eyes glittered. "It pays off. I get to entertain people and have fun myself while doing it."


	8. Months

**Setting: Minecraft  
Ships: Mentioned Sqampy and Squicole.  
POTT.**

 _008: Months_

The king sat on his throne, mask covering his face. He was deep in thought.

Why had he left them all those months ago? It was because he had a chance to feel power again. Power over a kingdom.

The king sighed. This wasn't his desire before. His only desire was to make people happy. Believe it or not, this king had friends. A ruler who ruled with an iron fist had _friends._ He even had a friend closer than others.

He was pretty sure that the girl was killed. All those months ago. Only Notch knew, but he was gone.

The king knew where his friends were. He hadn't bothered to deal with them ever since those last words were uttered.

" _Who wouldn't want a life full of fame and glory?"_

" _You already have that…"_

 _Green eyes glared into dark ones. "I never did."_

The king sighed. "What day is it?"

The wither skeleton answered, "January 29th, sir."

"Oh…" the king smiled. "Happy birthday, Squid."


	9. Years

**Setting: November 21st, 2013. Real life, Minecraft.  
Ships: Could be Squampy, could not be. I like to think it is.**

 _009: Years  
Stampy's POV_

Sure, they had only been playing the game for around a year but surely an ordinary person would know how to craft a bloody piston by this point!

Apparently, Squid didn't.

He spent minutes, trying every combination he could think of to try and make a single piston. Stampy laughed at his many failed attempts.

After what felt like a year, Squid made a piston. Finally, took him long enough.


	10. No Time

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**  
 **SOPOTTBNR**

 _010: No Time_

"How is this even possible?" Stampy whispered as he peered over the leaves of the tree he was hiding atop.

"I don't know, mate…" Squid whispered back. The two had gone for a fishing trip earlier in the afternoon and stayed after sunset. Now there were countless mobs beneath them.

"Seriously, that is an army of googlies…"

"I know, it's really weird…" a creeper was starting to approach the two players dangerously fast.

"Get down!" stampy whisper yelled and pulled Squid back. Instinctively, they both shut their eyes and embraced, fearing the worst.

There were no sounds besides the hissing of spiders and clanking of bones.

"That was close…" Squid muttered.

"Yeah… too close. C'mon, let's move." Stampy got up and approached the edge of the tree, preparing to jump to the next.

"Wait for me!" Squid whispered. They parkoured across the forest, slowly making their way back to the Lovely World.

Then a charged creeper appeared.

Stampy was around five jumps ahead of Squid, and the creeper was after the cat. Squid ran at top speed to his friend.

Boom.


	11. Red

**Setting: Minecraft, AU.  
Ships: None. Could be taken as Evil!Squee.**

 _011: Red_

Clouded eyes bore into dark peach ones.

"I don't understand why you're so…" Lye mentally counted. "three faced."

"The reason?" Squid hissed, his bandaged arms crossed. "It's all dependant on what the person's impressions were on me." he mentally kicked himself. "Yours wasn't very good."

Lye was taken aback at Squid's harsh tone. The two never really conversed. If they did, it was through glares and stares. "...I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Hmph." Squid uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists, his grey eyes still narrowed at the bear.

"Why can't we just move on from those ten minutes?! I'm tired of disapproving stares and comments! I'm tired of people accusing me of being a liar! I'm so… _tired_ of all of it…" Lye's eyes brimmed with tears.

Squid's expression softened. "I didn't ask them to pity me. Or glare at you."

"...I know…" Lye sniffled. "I deserve it." Squid's eyes widened. "I was the one who made you like this… it's karma… it's all just _karma._ "

Squid sighed and crossed his arms once again. "I'm sorry, too."

Lye wiped at his eyes. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I act like this to you. It's because of the disorder…"

A few minutes were spent in silence. Squid's emotions were torn. He could hug Lye, but that would be awkward, and Dan would accuse the poor bear of crime once again. He could just leave, but that would be rude.

"I-I need to go help out Stampy with… something…" Lye stuttered as he slowly walked away.

"Bye…" Squid said, even though he knew that Stampy was at the slaughterhouse with Silence.

 **EDIT: I made a boo-boo. I fixed it.**


	12. Orange

**A/N: The next several prompts will probably be centered around the evil counterparts. Because I came up with more diverse personalities for them.**

 **Setting: Real life, Evil!AU. A good year or so after the last prompt.  
Ships: None.**

 _012: Orange_

"Is orange your favorite color?" David asked Joe. The two were sitting in their hotel room in Los Angeles. The two were roommates for a week or so, much to Joe's dismay.

"Ha, hell no."

"Why not? It's a pretty colour!" Squid exclaimed. "By the way, there's no smoking allowed in the hotel!"

"Damn it…" Joe trailed off.

"You still didn't answer my statement." David said, crossing his arms.

"You're only saying that because it's _your_ favorite colour." Joe said blankly.

"What is your favorite colour?"

"Blue."

"Huh, why?!"

"I like it. I know that it's cheesy as hell, but it describes my personality…"

David gave a 'hmph' and flopped onto the bed. "You're boring…"

Joe smirked, leaning back in his chair. "You're annoying." the brunette pushed his glasses up.

David pouted. "I'd rather share a room with Dan than you…"

"I'm sure Lye feels the same way…"


	13. Yellow

**Setting: Minecraft, Evil!AU.  
Ships: Evil!Sqampy if you squint. Their ship name would be Silampy in this universe.**

 _013: Yellow_

An orange cat and yellow duck walked through the forests of Minecraft PC.

"You say you own a slaughterhouse?" Stampy says, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Yeah, it's pretty efficient too. I export meat to big cities like Minehattan, Galaxy, et cetera." Silence replied.

"You operate it on your own?"

"Yep. The breeding, slaughtering, delivering, all me." the duck paused, her sunset eyes scanning around.

Stampy, being the observant fella he is, "You looking for more livestock?"

"Always good to have more." Silence paused before speaking again. "You got a redstone expert in your group at all?"

Stampy thought for a moment before throwing his cigar onto the grass and stepping on it with his ruby boot. "We've got three. None of them are creators."

"That's a shame. Helpers could be useful, though… could always use a helping hand."

"They're my slaves, not yours." Stampy replied sarcastically. Silence smiled. "You're not the happy type, are you?"

"I guess you could say I'm more of a work-driven person." she suddenly stopped. "Why don't we take a break?"

The two animals sat underneath a rather tall oak tree, away from the sun. "So… who're these friends of yours?" Silence asked.

"I wouldn't call them my 'friends', more like acquaintances. Our little party consists of two creators, two fighters and two helpers." Stampy replied with a blank tone as usual.

"Pretty well balanced."

"I wouldn't say _that_ either. Our group is pretty dysfunctional as well." Silence didn't hear even the slightest of remorse in his voice.

"Sometimes I wonder how we haven't killed each other yet…" she _did_ hear one emotion. She couldn't tell what it was.


	14. Green

**Setting: Minecraft, real life, mostly Minecraft...  
** **Ships: Minor Sqampy.**

 _014: Green_

Stampy had pretty emerald green eyes. Joe had dark chocolate brown eyes, easily mistaken for dark green.

Squid swore that sometimes villagers would sought out after those eyes. Who wouldn't? Even Sqaishey fell for those shiners.

It was rare for anyone to see a creator with green eyes, making Stampy a little bit more special.

For any player, blue was a color that was quite common. Fifty percent of his group had blue eyes. Two people, including him, had black while only Stampy had green.

Sqaishey had commented before saying how much more adorable Stampy's eyes made him. She then went on to talk about his toes and all that. Nicole told Squid that she couldn't help but agree.


	15. Blue

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: ...Dunno. Could be taken as Squid/Dan fluff.**

 _015: Blue_

Two players sat on the roof of the mansion, admiring the clear blue sky above. There was a soft breeze whistling through the landscape. It set the mood.

"Why is the sky blue, again?" Squid suddenly asked. He sat cross-legged, keeping to himself as per usual.

"Don't ask me." Dan replied calmly. He was laying down on the wooden roof, hands behind his head. It was quite relaxing up there.

There was another few minutes of silence, enjoying the gentle winds and shining sun. "Oh, I remember. It's because the colour bouncing off our eyes or something like that, right?"

Dan smiled. "Sure."

"You really need to go back to college and stuff, y'know?"

"Yeah… yeah, I do…" the creator sat up. "But leave you with Lye? Not in a million years is that happening."

Squid giggled. "I'm fine." he insisted.

"Pfft. Of course you are." Dan replied sarcastically, gazing into the horizon.


	16. Purple

**Setting: Real life, recent time.  
Ships: None.**

 _016: Purple_

Joe sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. It was yet again another cold night in Britain.

The brunette stood in front of his old home, which now belonged to his sister, Annette. He kept a blank expression on his face as he weighed the advantages and disadvantages of knocking on the door.

Advantages including reuniting with his sister, getting a chance to reminisce in his old house and to see how much Anette had 'improved' since his last visit.

The disadvantages were the fact that things may take a turn for the worst and she might have another fit, he would breakdown and run away like a coward and refuse to do anything for a good few days.

Joe knocked on the door three times.

After a few moments of silence and cold air whistling around in the dark streets of London, his calls were finally answered by Annette's caretaker, Thomas.

"Oh, hello Joseph." he greeted happily. Joe never really got around to thanking Thomas for looking after Annette when he ran away.

"Hi, Thomas."

"Here to see Annette?" he asked. Joe nodded, still with the blank expression. Thomas moved out of the way so he could get in.

Joe looked around the ground floor for a while, partially looking for his sister and partially admiring how well furnished the place looked.

He soon made his way upstairs where he went into his old bedroom. On his bed sat twenty-seven-year-old Annette, messing with a rubix cube. Her messy, mousy-brown hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Oh," she noticed her brother walk in. "hi Stampy!" Joe didn't know whether to smile or be disappointed because Annette's condition seemed to be the same as before. So, he gave a small smile.

"Hey, Netty. How're you holding the fort?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Pretty good. Just can't seem to figure this out." she replied, alluding to the rubix cube.

"I couldn't either, and I doubt I could do it now." Netty giggled. "My favorite sides are the red and blue ones."

"Why's that?"

"Because red plus blue equals purple!" she exclaimed. He smiled but it slowly faded away as he realized that he didn't know his sister at all. Annette didn't notice at all.

"I wish I could come visit you, but Tom says it's dangerous…" Annette trailed off.

Joe sighed inwardly, "That's only the tip of the iceberg." Annette had only visited once, but it turned out rather… for a lack of a better word, bad.

Then Joe felt the urge to run off for a quick smoke, but resisted and stayed with his sister. Disorder or not, she was still Annette.


	17. Brown

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 **Bee tee double you, Stampy and Squid are only mentioned in this one but not seen or have speaking roles (they're not in here at all, actually). But this one expands on the relationship between Dan and Lye (only slightly). There will be another prompt about Dan and Lye. I just love writing about them.**

 _017: Brown_

Minehattan was an extremely cold city, especially during the winters. Then when summer rolled around, it felt like an average winter.

Lye stared into the chocolate-y abyss of his cup. In the hotel room, there was nothing entertaining to do. Salem simply stared at the wall all afternoon. So to occupy himself, he visited the nearby cafe.

The bear sighed and started to get up and leave, when he bumped into someone at the door.

"Hey, watch it!" the person said. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the cafe besides the two.

"Sorry…" Lye mumbled and went to walk past the person when suddenly he spoke up again.

"Lye."

Said helper froze and slowly turned around, only to see Dan's colourless eyes glaring at him. "Dan." he said with equal venom, but not as aggressively.

"What're you up to?" he asked, eyes still narrowed.

"I'd say the same to you."

"Don't get smart with me, Carson."

Lye rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafe, unfazed. By this point it was a daily routine. Sometimes Lye believed that Dan was actually right.


	18. Black

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _018: Black_

There was no denying that everyone in the land of Minecraftia thought their ruler was soulless, heartless and merciless. No one ever mentioned it out loud, obviously.

Said king of Minecraftia sat atop his throne, as usual. It was so very boring up there. Nothing to do all day but sit and stare.

Then the king had an idea. A marvelous idea.

It's really boring here. He thought. Might as well invite some old friends over, That is, if they don't die before getting here. Maybe that would make for a good game.

The king's heart truly was filled with darkness.


	19. White

**Setting: Pre-Catching Up. Post The Heart of a Helper.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _019: White_

There was nothing but white.

It was a horrible color. So bland, so plain and so vibrant. It was sickening.

But there was no change. Just the way Squid liked it. No change, just eternal white. Forever ivory.

The only other color in the room was himself. He stood out. He didn't like that. He was too different. It wasn't right.

He tried to ignore it and instead stare at the white all around him. He was blind. What does green look like? How about black? Oh, how he wanted to see Nicole's dark hair again, or Stampy's emerald green eyes.

That was impossible, for he was trapped forever in a cage of his own insanity.


	20. Gray

**Setting: Minecraft, AU.  
Ships: None.**

 _020: Gray_

Six players sat around a campfire, one of them farther away from it than the others.

Squid sat on the damp grass hugging his knees and staring into the flames. No words were spoken in the small area, the only sounds being the crackle of flame and rustling of leaves.

The rustling soon became kind of annoying, Squid looked up at one of the trees to see a patch of gray. A person.

They were standing still, their sunset eyes staring at him in a odd way.

Out of pure instinct, Squid shot up and ran toward the figure, only to scare them off into the forest. Squid following in suit.

"Squid! Where're you going?" he heard Dan's cries from behind him but somehow Squid felt the need to catch up to this person. For whatever reason.

"Stop! I wanna talk to you!" Squid called. This person was pretty fast. They were wearing a gray hoodie and black pants, nothing much.

Up ahead, there was a pulsating purple light. A Nether portal.

This person looked back at Squid, who had froze in place at the sight of a Nether portal, their eyes held a look of fear and worry. They jumped through, disappearing into the flurry of purple sparkles.

"Squid! Squid!" Dan ran up behind him, panting. "What-What's wrong…?" he noticed the look on Squid's face and realization dawned on him. "Oh." he grabbed Squid's hand and slowly pulled him away from the portal.


	21. Colorless

**A/N: And the final color related prompt. One that I've been dying to do.**

 **Setting: Minecraft.  
Ships: None. Maybe taken as Evil!Squampy, but wha'eva.**

 _021: Colorless_

The air was cold and crisp in the crime-ridden city of Minehattan. Of course, in mid-winter it would be this cold.

Two players stood in an alleyway that shielded them from the cold air.

"Why did you follow me here?" Stampy asked, avoiding Squid, who was staring down at his feet.

He suddenly looked up, taken aback. "Uh-Uh, because I-I was worried you might r-run off…" he shivered at the still cold.

"Hmph." Stampy took a drag from his cigarette, still avoiding Squid's eyes. "We don't have the strongest of friendships, you know that."

"Ah. I-I know…" he replied. He crossed his arms and shivered.

Stampy finally looked at him. "You're gonna catch a cold. Get back inside." Stampy ordered monotonously.

"No." Squid said firmly.

"Huh?" Stampy's magenta eyes looked at him with an odd look.

"I said, 'no'. I'm not going back in until you come with me."

Stampy honestly could not believe what he was hearing, he wasn't mad, but… flattered. Why would Squid care about him so much?

The cat sighed and put out his cigar anyway, "Alright, let's go." he shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak and walked past Squid.

"O-Oh, yeah…" he followed. As they walked, Stampy's eyes averted to his left. He'd never noticed how transparent Squid's eyes were. It's as if he had no pupils.

"You have really pretty eyes." he said blankly.

"H-Huh? Oh, th-thank you." he said, smiling. He only ever heard a comment like that from Dan.


	22. Friends

**Setting: Couple years ago. Real life Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _022: Friends  
Squid's POV_

Stampy signed off the video. I sighed quietly as my character ran off and started punching a tree. We were running low on wood.

"You going to get more wood? Stampy asked me.

"Yeah…" I reply absentmindedly.

"Alright." another few moments were spent in silence. No different from our commentaries either.

For some odd reason I asked, "What am I to you?"

"Erm…" Stampy said thoughtfully. I began to feel disheartened. "You're my best friend."

I smiled to myself and replied in a silly voice, "You too." he giggled.


	23. Enemies

**Setting: Minecraft, Evil AU.**  
 **Ships: Maybe Evil!Lee/Evil!Dan fluff…? I wouldn't call it fluff, but…**

 **I feel like I've made these evil counterparts my own characters. Which they kind of are, but… eh.**

 _023: Enemies_

Dan hated Lye for that reason and Lye loved Dan for that reason. Simple.

Well, not really. At least Dan thought it was that simple. Besides that last part. Lye knew that Dan blamed him for the 'accident' and he did take it as he should and apologized to Squid but Dan just kept on shoving it in his face.

Squid had accepted the apology, sort of, and they had moved on. But Dan just wouldn't stop.

* * *

Dan knew that he shouldn't be doing this to Lye anymore. There really wasn't any point.

But something about Lye's resilience made Dan want to keep tormenting him. To test him, as he said.

Deep down inside, the creator knew it was something else.


	24. Lovers

**Setting: Real life.**  
 **Ships: Sqampy and Squicole.**

 _024: Lovers_

Valentine's day. A busy day for everyone, indeed.

Not many videos were recorded that day. Actually, that's a lie. A video for Cave Den, Super Happy Fun Time and Lovely World was recorded. No adventure map, quest or Building Time.

Neither Stampy nor Squid minded spending time with their loved ones for a special day.

Happy (late) Valentine's day, everyone.


	25. Family

**Setting: Real life.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _025: Family_

Netty held a big part in Joseph's life. She was his big sister, his onee-chan, his role model, his idol. As Joe became older, he grew distant from his sister but decided to reunite with her and re-ignite that cheerful and childish spark by teaching her how to play Minecraft.

David held a big part in Tom's life. When he was younger, Tom used to play with him all the time by digging holes in their backyard for no reason. As David got older, he became grumpier. The two became more distant. But when David got into this so-called, Mien-creeft, he changed.

Even more so when he met this so-called, Stahmpee lawng nowse...


	26. Strangers

**Setting: Real life. Slight AU where Stamps and Squid met in a different way. I guess...**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _026: Strangers_

Joe walked through the rainy streets of Yorkshire. He and his family had taken a trip here for the weekend. Joe decided to talk a quick walk around the block.

He stared at the ground as he walked, thinking about nothing, really. He brushed past someone. Out of curiosity, he glanced at this person.

He was wearing a gray hoodie and a cap. He had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

Joe couldn't help but feel that he might see this person again. So, he smiled.


	27. Parents

**Setting: Unidentified.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _027: Parents_

Did their parents approve of what they were doing?

Both of their parents thought that it was kind of odd, but they supported their son's passion either way. Even if it was playing video games and screaming into a microphone.


	28. Children

**Setting: Real life, in the distant past. AU.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _028: Children_

A small boy at the tender age of eight swung lightly on the swing. It was a warm spring afternoon. There was a slight breeze and the sun was shining, illuminating the trees and making the leaves rustle with a peaceful hum.

His chocolate eyes studied the leaves laying on the ground immensely. He swayed back and for a while in the warm sunlight until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey!" a voice called. The boy looked up. There was another boy waving to him from a distance. He was covered in dirt. The boy looked a little younger than him. "Do you wanna come dig some holes with me and my brother?" he grinned a toothy grin as his blue eyes shimmered in the sun's radiance.

The boy on the swing smiled, his eyes lighting up with joy. "Sure!" he called back, hopping off the swing and running to the boy.


	29. Birth

**Setting: Minecraft. In the past.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _029: Birth_

The newly spawned in player opened her eyes and gaped at the sight before her.

A utopia. A huge city made entirely from… blocks? She was astonished.

"So? How do you like it?" her brother said, his emerald eyes shimmering with hope.

"It's… amazing…" she stepped forward but tripped on her feet. Stampy chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."


	30. Life

**Setting:** _ **Unspecified.**_ **  
Ships: Implied Sqampy and Squicole.**

 _030: Life_

Birth.

Open your eyes.

Smile.

Laugh.

Walk.

Talk.

Go to school.

Graduate from school.

Go to college and/or university.

Graduate from college and/or university.

Get a job as a shelf manager or work at a pub.

Discover film-making and YouTube.

Make videos on YouTube.

Meet new friends.

Gain fans and friends.

Gain happiness.

Meet your significant other.

Marry that significant other.

Spend the rest of your life together.

Death.


	31. Death

**Setting: Minecraft.  
Ships: None.**

 _031: Death_

HitTheTarget is dead.

Travelling through his own past and repenting for his many, many sins didn't exactly make him ecstatic.

There were countless memories, every single second of his life was recorded here. There was the first time he spawned in, his first everything, really. Him meeting Stampy for the very first time. Him rebelling for the very first time. Him leaving, him causing chaos, him repenting and coming back from the Nether, him betraying his only friend and him meeting his demise.

Meeting Stampy was a miracle to him. The gift of _friendship_ from the skies above. For, maybe, the first time in his life Target could forget about his troubles.

But, sadly, he grew envious. "Of what?" you ask. Of Stampy's dogs, of course! What else, really?

Target always wanted a pet to keep him company when he was a wee little boy. I guess he still does to this day. So the sight of someone else cherishing the kind of happiness he never had angered him a little.

And so a new 'person' was born.

Blinded by jealousy, he stole the dogs, became Stampy's enemy, blah, blah, blah, you know the deal.

There were a few more ordeals such as that one, _as you know if you're even here in the first place_. Sometime during this, Target was killed, sent to the Nether. Stampy brought him back when another was occupying Target. Unfortunately, Target snapped back and he attacked again.

Justin wanted to face the consequences of his actions, he wanted to begin anew. He wanted to be friends with Stampy again. But Target wouldn't allow it. Target wanted to get rid of the cat, he wanted the dogs, he wanted company.

But they all wanted to be free. They were lucky enough to be respawned with their memories intact. But _they_ were still there.

Justin is alive.


	32. Too Much

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _032: Too Much_

Stampy stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!" he yells.

Squid stood in front of the fuming cat, a painting in his hands. "What?! How?!"

"I said a little to my left, not your left!"

"Your left is my right, mate!" he replied.

"Fine, then move it to the right." Squid moved the painting a little.

"No! I meant your right not mine!"

"Well, you should have said left."

Stampy cried that day.


	33. Not Enough

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: Stampy/Squid friendship fluff. Huehuehue.**

 _033: Not Enough_

Squid stared intently at the items in his chest.

"Where are my cookies?" he asked.

"Huh?" Stampy said. His speech was muffled.

"Where are my cookies?" he repeated.

"Erm… I don't know, how should I know?" Stampy replied hurriedly.

"Stampy…" Squid said warily, he had a small grin on his face.

"Yeah-huh?" Stampy swallowed. Squid sniggered and pulled back his bow. "Wait! Wait! Squid, we can talk about this…" Stampy held his paws up and took step back.

Squid fired his arrow, but Stampy managed to dodge it. The cat sprinted out of the doghouse. "No, wait!" an arrow hit him. "Squid!"


	34. Smell

**A/N: These big group prompts will most likely be about the evil counterparts. FYI.**

 **Setting: Minecraft, AU, past.  
Ships: None.**

 _034: Smell_

'Lye' lay on the wet ground, full of anger. How could he have been tricked so easily?

The bear heard a voice calling out to him. He turned around and saw someone through the rain.

"Hey!" they said.

"What?" Lye snapped.

"You a helper?"

"Yes."

"I found this half-built mansion in a clearing, you wanna help me build it?" what was this guy thinking?

But, Lye was too full of despair to argue, "Fine." he followed this person into the woods.

As they went, they talked. They talked about what lead them to this point. Lye didn't say much, though.

As they walked, Lye felt a newfound friendship surfacing. He took a liking to this person, but the bear didn't even know his name yet. Just something about his mysterious personality tickled him the right way.

"I realize I don't even know your name yet…" they said.

"I'm Lye." he said, naturally. "L for Lye."

"Hm. I'm DanTRM."

"What's the 'TRM' stand for?"

"The Redstone Minecart. Not good with anything redstone, though…"

Lye smiled. There was a strike of lightning. This took the bear by surprise, so he jumped and moved closer to Dan.

Dan smirked and beamed at him. Lye realized that he smelt like irises.


	35. Sound

**A/N: Yeah, these group prompts will be all about the evil parallels because I LOVE WRITING ABOUT THEM SAW MACH. I SHIEP DYE AND SQUAMPY.**

 **Setting: Minecraft, AU, in the past.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _035: Sound_

Amelia sat on the edge of a cliff, looking outwards into the sun peering out over the clouds of the storm that had just passed. She kept her gaze locked on the setting sun.

There was a small rustle of leaves, tentative footsteps walking through the plains behind her. She knew from the sound of the steps that this was a player.

"What is it?" she asked, there was a yelp.

"U-Um… a-are you a f-fighter?"

"What of it?" Amy replied monotonously.

"M-Me and my friends are b-building a house and I-I was wondering if you wanted to c-come and s-stay with us…"

For the first time since she was a child, Amelia smiled. "I'd love to."


	36. Touch

Setting: Minecraft, AU, in the past.  
Ships: None. Squid/Stampy fluffywuffles.

036: Touch

Squid sat on the grass underneath a tree, hugging his knees and staring at the flower in front of him with teary eyes.

There was a flash of lightning followed by a boom of thunder, making the helper jump. The wet grass rustled as someone walked through the forest. Squid didn't notice.

"Hey." a voice said. Squid shot up and looked at the person. All Squid saw were two fuschia eyes staring at him.

"Are you a helper?" Squid nodded in reply. "You looking for a place to stay?" Squid nodded again.

The person held out his hand, or, paw. Squid hesitantly took the offer and stood up, flinching for no apparent reason. The person didn't let go of his hand and suddenly started leading him into the forest.

Before Squid could retort, the two came into a clearing and in the distance, there was a glow.

"Wh-What is th-that?" Squid asked.

"So you do speak." the person said blankly. "It's the house I'm building. I went looking for some food and possibly people to help me build."

"U-Um… you can let g-go now…" Squid said.

The person realized this and let go of his hand. "Sorry…" he said. It was the first sign of emotion Squid had seen in this person. They looked away and stuffed their hands into their pockets.

Squid smiled, and he didn't know why.


	37. Taste

**Setting: Minecraft, AU... blah.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _037: Taste_

Six players in a world full of malevolence and enmity, working together and building a house. There.

Dan approached a player sitting on a stack of wood planks and sandstone. "You got any bread or food around?"

"No." Stampy replied, knocking the ash off his cigarette.

"Why?"

"Never bothered." he answered blankly, taking a drag. Dan sighed in annoyance and wandered off to find

some wheat seeds or animals.

After a while of wandering around, he saw a building in the distance. It was a medium sized wooden shack with a bigger cobblestone building next to it.

Outside the shack was a hopper connected to a chest inside the building. Out of curiosity, Dan looked inside the hopper and found, what seemed to be, discarded wool, leather and feathers. With scraps of mutton and chicken to go along.

Dan collected the contents of the hopper and hurried back to the clearing. He didn't want to eat it all for himself, but he did take a little sample of some mutton.

It tasted like wool and sheep.


	38. Sight

**Setting: Minecraft, AU, blah, blah, bleh.  
Ships: None.**

 _038: Sight_

They had decided to take a little break from building and indulge in the food that Dan had retrieved.

"Where'd you find this?" Lye asked.

"Next to some shack. Looked deserted, so it's fine." Dan replied.

"I hope so." Amelia deadpanned.

"Good thing you had that iron on you, Squid." Stampy said.

"Thanks." Squid smiled. Another few minutes were spent in silence until Amelia piped up again.

"Where's Salem?" she asked the group. Stampy shrugged, Dan hummed in indifference, Lee stayed silent and Squid replied.

"I saw her wander off over there." Squid pointed past the house. Amelia shot up and ran into the direction he had pointed out.

She found Salem sitting on top of one of the walls of the house, her eye sockets staring at nothing.

"Don't run off like that," Amelia began, but she knew that Salem most likely didn't understand what she was saying. "you know you don't have any eyes."


	39. Shapes

**Setting: ERROR.**  
 **Ships: ERROR.**

 _039: Shapes_

Square. Cube. Block. Comprehended.

Triangle. Three sides. Illuminati. Malfunction.

Diamond. Quadrilateral. Ore? Error.

Star. Five points. Nether…? Critical error.

Circle. Sphere. Round. ERROR. ERROR.

Uhoh, it looks like the game has crashed! Sorry for the inconvenience :(

Using magic and love, we've managed to gather some details about the crash and we will investigate this as soon as we can.


	40. Seasons

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _040: Seasons_

Spring? None of them really remembered anything about spring in particular… moving on.

Salem talked about her experiences at her summer job at a pizzeria. She didn't enjoy it very much, though.

In autumn the group of friends participated in a horse racing competition to help promote fall leaves to be added into Minecraft.

Winter was always Stampy's favorite holiday. He, Squid, Lee and Dan spent their Christmas in a small mountain town with some 'fans'.

That was about it. Then, of course, everything else happened… winky face.


	41. Rain

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that tiny break while it lasted.**

 **Setting: Real life, AU.  
Ships: None.**

 _041: Rain_

David stared out his bedroom window, marvelling at the sheer amount of rain pouring down on the landscape.

He heard his door click and swing open with a creak. "Hey." Dan greeted, blowing his fringe out of his face.

"Oh, hi Dan." David beamed.

"What'cha doin'?" the brunette asked, approaching the window.

"Lookin' at the rain…" he replied in a sing-song voice.

Dan was honestly just happy that David was passive today. "It's getting pretty late and almost everyone's asleep."

"I know. But I really wanna see a rainbow today."

Dan smiled at the blonde. "I'm sure there'll be one tomorrow morning…"

"...Okay…" David jumped down from the window sill and flopped onto the bed. "Good night, Dan." he said.

"'Night, David…" Dan closed the door behind him as he left.


	42. Snow

**Setting: Real life.  
Ships: None.**

 _042: Snow_

Joe ran outside full of excitement. It was the first snow in a long time.

"Come outside, guys! It's snowing!" he yelled.

"Well, shiver me timbers, it is." David said, coming outside.

"Yay!" Joe cheered and jumped up and down like a child. Netty came outside as well.

"Oh, wow, it really is!" she joined Joe in catching snowflakes on her tongue.

David chuckled. Christmas was one of Joe's most favorite holidays, besides his birthday, which was also in a winter esque month.

Netty yelped as someone threw a snowball at her. She heard Tom laughing. She laughed and scooped up some snow and threw it at Joe.

He was the hit by David, who was hit by Tom, who was hit by Netty, who was - you get the point...


	43. Storm

**Setting: Minecraft, AU.  
Ships: None. HAH. JOKE'S ON YOU.**

 _043: Storm_

There was a raging storm outside, and the half built, wood plank and sandstone mansion didn't help the six players inside very much.

They were hiding out in one of the basement rooms, which weren't likely to be flooded.

"Dan, you don't have to hug me like your life depends on it." Squid said.

"It's fine." Dan insisted, holding onto the squid tighter. Lye rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Dan. Maybe he wants to cuddle me instead." Stampy said.

"Yeah, Dan. Maybe I want to cuddle Stampy instead." Squid repeated.

"No you don't…" Dan pouted.

"Well, I want variation."

Lye sighed. "There he goes again, being passive-aggressive."

Dan gave a 'hmph' and hugged Squid tighter while Amelia and Salem watched from the other side of the room with looks on their faces.


	44. Wind

**Setting: Real life, AU.  
Ships: None.**

 _044: Wind_

It was a beautiful day for a picnic. So, they packed up and went for a wander.

The group made their way up a grassy hill towards a rather massive tree casting a shadow over the flowers on the other side of the hill.

Everyone decided to just take a break from everything and enjoy the nice and sunny day. There was a rather strong breeze, but it added a sense of spring to the atmosphere.

When they reached the tree, a blanket was set down and they were prepared to tuck into the many kinds of sandwiches that awaited in the basket.

David stood on the edge of the hill, the loose ends of his bandages flying in the wind. He looked down on the forest below.

"Careful, you might fall." Joe said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nah, I'm fine…" David insisted. Dan smiled. _He's passive today_ , Joe thought.

Amelia and Salem were playing with a squirrel they had found somewhere, and Lye simply leaned back on the tree and stared into the seemingly endless sky with empty eyes.

Joe simply looked over everyone doing what they were doing. His gaze wandered to David, who was still standing at the edge of the hill, looking down at the forest below with a smile.

His aquamarine eyes wandered to the bandages. Joe never really knew what they were for, he always assumed they were accessory.

 **A/N: Looks like Joe never knew the story. Neither do you. Huehuehue.**


	45. Choices

**A/N: I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR SAW LAWNG.**

 **Setting: Real life** _ **.  
**_ **Ships: Huehuehue. Sqampy and Squampy… but implied.**

 _045: Choices_

Stampy pondered his choices as he stared at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair.

On one hand, he could record a new adventure map with Squid, and on the other he could record a minigame video with Sqaishey.

He had the choice between his closest friend and his significant other.

It was a toughie, that's for sure. Stampy did not want to disappoint either of them. He knew that Sqaishey might be a little disappointed and wouldn't be afraid to show it, but Squid would joke and say Joe wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. Maybe he would go record with Ash instead.

Stampy tried to imagine what would happen if he broke the news.

Sqaishey would either pout and eventually say it was okay, but maybe she would just not mind at all.

Squid would go and record with someone else, most likely Ash, which he didn't mind.

Ultimately, Stampy decided to take a break. He needed it.


	46. Home

**Setting: Minecraft.  
Ships: Squampy friendship fluff.**

 _046: Home_

Squid aimlessly wandered in the cold biome, snow crunching under his bare feet. Notch, he wished he had some boots or something. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around himself and sighed, peering down at the ground.

He looked up to see a gracefully lit mansion in the distance. It looked so homely.

The squid quickly walked into the dog house in hopes of finally getting into a warm bed. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock. Inky black eyes met pine and shamrock.

"What're you doing here so late, Squid Nugget?" Stampy said in a concerned tone.

"Oh… uh, someone stole my account so I came here to, uh, spend the night…" he held back a yawn.

"Did you walk all the here?" the cat exclaimed.

"Y-Yes…"

Stampy's brow furrowed. He grabbed Squid's arm and started dragging him into the house.

"Wha-?! Hey, mate, what're you-?" Squid began.

"You're sleeping inside." he replied firmly with an equally sturdy grip. Squid didn't bother protesting against the cat's determination.

 **A/N: No. That last line was not a reference.**


	47. Light

**Setting: Minecraft, AU.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _047: Light_

People saw him as a nuisance. People thought he was an abomination of society. To us, though, he was just a good willed player in a world with no light.

His gamertag was HitTheTarget00. His name was Justin, and he was the moral 'light' in the world. Now, prepare for a ton of exposition.

As a kid, Justin was very spoilt. His parents weren't the best of people, though, but even so he had many pets, games, and all sorts. This didn't stop him from spreading friendship and sunshine everywhere he went.

In school, he was made fun of for being such a Butters. He didn't care, he just wanted to see people happy.

One day Justin went for a little walk. He walked for a longer time than usual. His walk brought him to a house. This walk had brought him to a group.

Justin had an encounter with what he assumed to be the group's leader. He was an orange feline with mellow fuchsia eyes. Now, Justin couldn't remember the cat's exact words but it went something along the lines of, "What're you doing here? How'd you get here?".

Justin replied with, "Oh, I was just out for a stroll. I'm sorry if I bothered you." the cat gave him a look and walked away.

 _Maybe_ , Justin thinks after the encounter, _I'll come here again. I did see some other people_.


	48. Dark

**Setting: Minecraft, AU.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _048: Dark_

There was little interaction with other people in the area. It was rare for anyone to stumble upon this damnable place.

So it was quite the shocker when Stampy caught sight of someone wandering into their compound.

Stampylonghead was never the kind of person to show anyone what he felt. Stampylonghead isn't the kind of person to show someone kindness and if he did, you'd never see it again. With one exception, of course.

But this newcomer wasn't the exception. Stampy immediately starting questioning him. This person replied with a smile and an apology. The cat stood, baffled.

To see this kind of attitude in _this_ kind of universe was simply… Stampy couldn't even put it into words. One odd look later and he was already out of there.

 _Who is that guy?_ He thinks. _Whoever or_ whatever _he is, he creeps me out._


	49. Breathe Again

**Setting:** _ **Guess.**_ **  
Ships: None.**

 _049: Breathe Again_

"Dan! Give it back…!" the boy wheezed, jumping up to try and reach his inhaler.

"Nope. This is what you get for being a hippie and bailing." Dan smirked.

Lee mumbled something inaudible.

"Just give David his inhaler back, dumbass." Joe rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"Shut up, four eyes." Dan retorted.

"Up yours, idiot."

"OI! I'm not stupid, you are!"

"...Dan…" David wheezed, sitting on the ground. Dan scoffed and tossed his inhaler at him.

"Wussy."

After a good, long inhale David got up and kicked Dan in the shin. Right after Dan cried out in pain, a meteor fell from the sky, landing right on Lee.

"Oh my god!" David cried. "They killed Lee!"

"You bastards!" Joe yelled.

Dan steadily got up from his spot on the ground and walked away from his group. "Screw you guys, I'm going home…" he muttered.


	50. Memory

**Setting: Minecraft.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _050: Memory_

"Hey Stamps?"

"Yeah-huh?"

"You remember… three years ago when we first started doin' videos together?"

"M-hm."

"Can you believe how long it's been since we went from awkward intros to full-on… I don't even know."

"Yeah, I know. It's really weird how fast time flies." the two smiled.


	51. Insanity

**sEttIng : nOnE ,**  
 **shIps ; NoNe .**

 _051: Insanity_

"Is there really no end to our eternal suffering?

Smiling, smiling, I continue on.

It hurts, it hurts me but I won't cry.

What's the point if we're going to die anyway?

Laughing, laughing, we carry on.

I'm feeling numb, very numb but I won't call for help.

Do you know what time it is?

I lost count of the seconds ages ago.

Oh, well, thank you anyway.

Remember that I'm the lead in this facade we call life.

But aren't we all the lead in our very own illusion?

Yes, true, very true indeed.

I wield a blade in one hand and a gun in the other.

Would you mind handing me the gun?

Sure, what do you need it for?

Nothing much. I just want to move onto my next illusion.

Really? That's what I was planning!

Let us go together, shall we?

Yes, let's.

Everyone died. The end."


	52. Misfortune

**A/N: 100 Writing Prompts will not be receiving any more daily updates because I need to finish up Spring and work on Summer a bit more.**

 **Setting: Real life-Minecraft for the most part, but AU where Stamps and Squid met in August of 2012. Sometime around there.  
Ships: I don't even know, man.**

 _052: Misfortune_

Stampy's character jumped around the blocky plain of Minecraft. He was sitting in his chair, staring boredly at the screen, waiting for his friend to join the party.

"Hello?" a Yorkshire voice came from his headphones.

"About time you showed up." Stampy snapped, not intending for it to come out the way it did.

"What's got you all riled up?" Squid said, a little hurt.

"Sorry," he said, still a bit bitter. "I haven't had a good day."

Squid sighed overdramatically. "Tell uncle Squiddy what happened."

Stampy put down his controller and leaned his elbow against the arm of his chair, resting his chin in his palm.

"Melanie broke up with me." maybe he was a little too monotone?

"Oof. Sorry, mate." Squid said genuinely.

"It's fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later." _God, I sound so pessimistic._

"Don't say that…" Squid replies in a comforting manner. Stampy smiled a bit.

"Well, at least I can spend more time playing video games all day and everyday." he joked.

"And you get to do it with me!" Squid says in a high-pitched and overly silly voice. Stampy chuckled.

"Yeah," he paused, still beaming. "I guess this is a good thing."


	53. Smile

**Setting: Minecraft… A to the U. Do you know how many characters in that universe never smile?  
** **Ships: None.**

 _053: Smile_

Salem is neither living nor dead. In a sense, she's artificial.

Nobody really knows what goes on in her mind. She always had this wide, open-mouthed grin on her face. Salem looked like something out of a horror film, no offense. Nobody ever bothered her, nobody ever interacted with her, nobody ever noticed her.

Nobody knew that she was once human, and not some human-made, reincarnated, inhumane, uranium _thing._

Nobody knew except for Amelia. That one person who cared so deeply but never showed so.

Salem is a bystander. She watches everything happen and thinks about it. Salem has emotions. She feels things like anger, sadness, joy, fear, _love_ believe it or not.

Inside her head, Salem knows that she loves Amelia. She knows that she is not meant to exist, she knows that she was supposed to _die_ all those years ago. She knows that she is only part human.

Still, she continues to smile. Even if she doesn't know how to stop.


	54. Silence

**Setting: Real life, AU. Doing a lot of secondary character exploration lately.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _054: Silence_

 _Moo._

Freeze. Her fiery eyes slowly pan around the trees surrounding her. Her boot clad feet stay solidly glued to the ground. She gets this murderous glint in her eyes as she spots her prey in the distance.

A sadistic smile spreads across her face as her grip on the axe tightens. She takes careful, planned steps to the animal.

Brunette locks fall in front her eyes, but she doesn't bother blowing them away. Her axe slowly raises high into the cloudy sky as a strike of lightning nearly hits the iron tool. She doesn't flinch.

Deliberately and painstakingly slowly she says, "Noisy critters like you ought to be put to bed…" the axe was brought down in one divine swing.


	55. Questioning

**Setting: Real life. Takes place sometime mid-late 2012. When Stampy and Squid first met. Slight AU.**  
 **Ships: None. Mentioned Stampy x Melanie.**

 _055: Questioning_

Stampy hopped around the vast landscape of Minecraft, waiting for his new 'friend' to join the party.

Joe remembered being over the moon when he first got a message from a fellow YouTuber asking to do a collaboration sometime.

But after reading the message a couple of times over and thinking of a reply, Joe thought about the foreseen consequences.

What if this YouTuber just wants to collaborate with him for views? _Not that I'm "popular" or anything._

What if this person turns out to be a complete jerk and/or idiot who won't care about him as a friend? _Maybe we won't even become friends._

What if this person becomes over-attached to him and gets angry at him for wanting to spend time with his beloved girlfriend? Or something… _Who would get over-attached to me?_

Stampy took half a heart of damage. Joe looked at the bottom right-hand side of the screen and saw Stampy's hunger bar was depleted all the way to none.

He set his controller down, letting Stampy die of starvation. But, what if this person thinks I'm… weird? Joe frowned and stared at the screen as Stampy's health bar matched the hunger bar.

Well, maybe he's just as nervous as I am. He could be exactly the same as me. A nerd. He pushed his glasses up instinctively.

Upon reading the message, Joe had watched a couple of this YouTuber's videos and saw that they were exceptionally good. _Exceptionally? You could say that they're better than mine._

And from what he had seen, this person did not seem at all similar to Joe at all. Not in appearance, but I haven't watched enough content to decipher his personality.

Joe glanced back at the screen and was met with red-tinted vision with a message saying, "You Died!" and two options. One to respawn and one to go back to the menu.

He hit respawn.

"Finally." a familiar voice sighed through his headset. "Hey, mate."

This YouTuber's name was iBallisticSquid. This newfound friendship was off to a good start.


	56. Blood

**Setting: Real life. War!AU.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _056: Blood_

"A boy at only age eight should not have to _deal_ with this cursed war." said Grandmother.

"We know, mum, but do you really think that it would be a good idea to send him off to some foster home?" Father negotiates.

"It's not a 'foster home', son, only a temporary one." Grandfather said, voice hushed.

"Still, out of our care?" Mother says.

"What about Annette? Would she go with her brother as well?" said Grandmother.

"Why, of course!" exclaims Father. "From what the family told me, they have two sons around the same age as Joseph and Annette!"

"It would be safer." Grandfather says in a considerate tone.

Mother sighed. "I'll go tell the children." there were footsteps and the door opened, Mother started up the stairs. Joseph scurried away from the stairs and bolted into his room and hopped onto his bed.

There was a knock on a door that was not his own. There was a conversation shared, most likely between Mother and Annette. Joseph heard his sister yell but was silenced after her bedroom door was shut.

Then there was a knock on Joseph's very own door. "Come in!" he yelled. Usually this action would make Mother chuckle, but this time she entered his room with a sad look on her face.

"Joseph, pack your necessities. You and your sister are going to go on a small… eh, vacation of sorts." Mother always spoke in a way which made her hard to understand. The young boy grinned and happily agreed.

Joseph then thought back to the conversation he'd eavesdropped on. He'd read in a book once that war was sanguinary. Whatever that meant.


	57. Foreign

**Setting: Real life. 2013, back when Stampy and Squid first met in real life, I believe?**  
 **Ships: None. Squampy if you wanna. I wanna.**

 _057: Foreign_

Joe has had friends. Well, I scoff, obviously. I mean, who _hasn't_ had a friend? Probably the closest friend Joe had was Craig, aka CrimsonAzoth. Like all friends do, they joked around, shared memories, made memories, had fun, shared secrets, the works.

Not too long ago, Joe met someone over the internet. No, not 'someone' as in a love interest, 'someone' as in a person. This person was going to Eurogamer with Joe.

Just now, we spoke about friends and Craig. Throw all that out the window and you've got Joe and David. The most unlikely pair of friends you could get in 2013.

To Joe, much like you right now, everything he knew about friendship was thrown off the roof and into the ocean when he met David. He was so different from him, unlike Craig who was a nerd like him. Then again, Craig had a 'juvenile delinquent' aura around him.

There was something there that made it so much different. Something that made conversations awkward.

Now, people always told Joe he was good at hiding his uneasiness. And something he noticed about David was how ignorant he was to his surroundings. But only to a certain extent.

With his friendship with Craig, said person was always the overpowering one in the friendship. To Joe, it felt both foreign and exciting to be in that position.

Back to the differences.

Joe always knew he was different. After all, everyone is different from everyone, but from the exterior David didn't seem like the ideal person to be… friends with.

It's what he admired about their bond.


	58. Sorrow

**A/N: I don't do well when it comes to first person perspective.**

 **Also, in response to… uh, kiki kitty, the Minecraft universe that I have set up is a country divided into three 'sections', if you will. There's PC, Console and PE. Playstation would be a province to Console.**

 **Setting: Minecraft. For once.  
Ships: None.**

 _058: Sorrow  
Squid's POV_

He's been in his room for days now.

Both Sqaishey and Netty have tried to console him, but to no avail. I tried a couple of times, but _everyone_ knows how busy I am and how rare my appearances are in the Lovely World these days.

But just today, I happened to be free so I stopped by just to see how Stamps was doing. How was he doing, you ask? Not good.

He wouldn't open the door and he wouldn't reply to my shouting. Soon, I got frustrated and chopped the door down. The first thing I saw when I barged in was the painting Lee came out from. I scoffed internally. _Not anymore_.

I glanced around the room. Everything looked just about the same. The poppy in the corner of the room was a bit wilted, but fine otherwise. My eyes wandered to the bed part of the bedroom. Stampy sat on the wrinkled red blanket, frantically flipping through a book. I have this look of pity on my face.

"Stamps…" I begin. He's mumbling something. It's inaudible. At the sound of my voice his eyes dart toward me and I step back a bit, frightened by his gaze.

His green eyes are bloodshot and wide with… what is it, fear? No, not quite. His mumbling had stopped by this point.

"Stamps…" I say again.

He cocks his head at me, "Yeah-huh?"

"You really need to go outside, mate… I mean, look at you. You're a mess." there wasn't any disappointment in my voice.

"I know." his tone is flat.


	59. Expectations

**Setting: Real life. Much AU. Very Past. Must Wurds.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _059: Expectations  
David's POV_

Joe and I like to come and play on the playground once school is over. We slide on the slide, we climb on the monkey bars, we pretend to be pirates, it's really fun. But most of the time, he has to go home earlier than me to do homework even though we don't have any sometimes.

One day, when we met up on the swings we just… talked. We talked for a good few hours about mostly random things, but we did speak of our families, school, our favorite games to play…

When Joe realized he was past his curfew (by only thirty minutes), he began to panic. I think he almost cried. So I told him that it's fine and I'm sure that his mum would understand.

The very next day, as usual, I looked forward to the fun that awaited me but to my surprise, Joe wasn't there. Neither was his backpack.

We don't go to the same school, so the playground is a good chance for us to bond. Because of this fact, I knew that Joe wouldn't just cancel without notifying me. The day before, when we talked, he told me where he lived. I decided to go visit him to see what was up.

I was on my way to the apartment, jumping in muddy puddles as I went, when I bumped into someone. We nearly knocked each other over!

When I looked up to apologize to the person I crashed into, to my surprise it was Joe. I smiled and was about to greet him with a huge bear hug, but my grin faded when I saw tears pouring down my friend's face.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I stammer, sincerely worried.

"I-I… I…" he sniffled and wiped at his face. I grab his arm and lead him back to the playground where I sat him down on the swing.

"What's wrong?" I ask again, more confidently this time. Joe doesn't reply, but holds up a piece of paper he was carrying around beforehand. It looked like a test and at the top right hand corner of the page there was a number written in red ink.

 _ **71%**_

Instantly, I knew what happened. Joe told me about it yesterday. Knowing this, I pulled the paper away from him and sat on the swing beside his. I then proceeded to make terrible puns.


	60. Hands

**Setting: WHO LIEK MINECRAF!?1/1/1/ (seriously, who remembers that?)  
Ships: Ohoho… Squampy. Take it or leave it.**

 _060: Hands  
Stampy's POV_

I stare at the clearing sky as I absentmindedly walk up the hill, block by block by block… the sun is shining through the clouds and said clouds are towering over the landscape in not an intimidating manner, but a comforting one.

"Race you!" Squid's voice interrupts my sightseeing. "Last one there is a rotten… potato!" I snicker at his randomness. Tearing my eyes away from the above, I sprint.

Inevitably, Squid beats me by miles. I'm almost at the top where a huge tree sits when I run out of breath and start wheezing. Squid notices this and jogs back down.

I look up to see him smiling at me with the sun behind him. He grabs my paw and I forget that I was ever out of breath. Wordlessly, he drags me up the mountain with a firm grip on my paw.

When we finally reach the very top of this hill, the tree serves as shade as we sit look over the forest below, watching the sun slowly set and the sky turn to twilight.

And for reasons unknown, Squid is still holding my paw.


	61. Standing Still

**Setting: Real life. It's an AU, but not an evil one.  
Ships: Sqampy. Hinted Squampy.**

 _061: Standing Still_

She stares at them with her microphone still in hand, a bright smile on her face and crystal-like eyes shimmering. Everyone stands, baffled at her amazing performance.

When Bethany sings, the world stands still. When she finishes and the audience reacts, the world starts spinning again. She stares at her friends with a look of hope in her eyes, waiting for the applause. The feedback.

Of course, Joe is the first one to applaud. He doesn't take in the entirety of the performance. He starts the world again too soon. Not long after, there is a shower or applause.

Watching Joe applaud with a proud and loving grin on his face makes David think. _Sometimes I envy how Beth can make the world freeze for so long._


	62. Motion

**A/N: Most of the prompts featuring the evil counterparts most likely won't even be canon in the final result.**

 **Setting: Real life, AU.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 **This is canon. Huehuehue.**

 _062: Motion  
Unknown POV_

Everything was moving at full speed and nobody could keep up. As the saying goes, "time waits for no one", or something. Things happened behind the scenes and things happened right underneath their noses.

Everyone had their own personal problems and it was their decision if they wanted to drag their friends into it or not. Some people are more stubborn than others.

 _'Thank you.'_

They have to keep up with time as best as they can. No bathroom breaks, no quick little breaks. No, because if you do then everything will fall apart. Then again, you cannot go past time. This isn't a competition, it's just a necessity.

They were stupid. They went all the way past time and everything fell apart. They thought they were off scot-free, but no. Reality comes up sprinting behind them to bite them right in the bosom. Karma's a wonder.

 _'I can fix it.'_

No, you can't. You can't change the past in a snap of fingers. What's done is done. All you did was run away, anyway. The moment you realized the 'great' country of Minecraftia was doomed to an irresponsible ruler, you fled.

 _'Just wait and see.'_


	63. Illusion

**Setting: Minecraft, AU.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _063: Illusion_

"...5, 2, 4… 5, 2, 4… 5, 2, 4… 5, 2, 4…" Annette's taunting voice prevents Stampy from daydreaming. "...5, 2, 4…"

By now, all of you know that Stampylonghead's older sister, unfortunately, has a mental illness. It has been diagnosed and the entire family knows what it is.

Most of the time, she can be dealt with easily with some crackers and play time with her pet bushbaby. Other times, there can be fits and tantrums.

Sometimes Stampy wonders if Annette herself is just an illusion. The embodiment of all his good will and morals, countering and fighting against his darker side. Or… something…

"1, 1, 5… 1, 1, 5…" Stampy's noticed that Annette's two most favorite numbers at the moment are five hundred and twenty-four and one hundred and fifteen. Somehow, Stampy felt Belgium when saying that. One hundred and fifteen.

Anyway… Stampy had always felt as if Annette were his guardian of sorts. Even though she was devastatingly disabled when it came to speaking and mentality in general.

Maybe. Stampy thought as he watched Annette play with her bushbaby. Maybe it's different in some other world. Maybe.


	64. Creation

**A/N: WEE WOO.**

 **Setting: Minecraft.  
Ships: None.**

 _064: Creation_

Stampy smiled brightly as his eyes wandered from one building to the next in admiration. He was so very proud of what he had produced over the years, as anyone would expect. To think that the Lovely World once started off as a simple survival series… what is this? Deja vu? Anyway, as I was saying, the world started off as a survival series but then evolved into something more, perhaps?

He'd gain friends, lose friends, gain one more and lose one more. And then lose one more again. Just the struggles of being a family friendly creator, am I right? Yes, sadly, issues such as… _those_ were never properly addressed. But back to the prompt, damn it!

The cat tore his eyes away from the sight and retreated back into the lighthouse. Ah, the lighthouse. One of the earliest structures the world had seen. On every wall, a painting. Every painting. Stampy was quite proud of himself for building it. I'd be proud if I built a lighthouse in all-survival.

Creations… something that people can be proud of and cherish, or find utterly cringeworthy and abominable. Most of the time, the creator feels the latter while the receiving end feels the former.

However, in this case. Both ends feel the same. The creations were all cherished, enjoyed and marveled upon.


	65. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: Uh-huh, yes, yes. I like to be different. YOU EXPECT A SILLY LITTLE SHIP-THEMED, HIGHSCHOOL AU PROMPT BUT BOOM. THE VV BRINGS YOU WHATEVER THIS IS.**

 **Setting: Minecraft, the** _ **future**_ **. Huehuehue.  
Ships: None. Huehuehue.**

 _065: Breaking the Rules_

Blocks. Just blocks absolutely everywhere. It was like gravity was removed from the system. Maybe that was what happened. _Who knows these days?_ Sqaishey thought as he stared out the window of the balcony. As conceited as it sounded, she thought back to the good old days. The days when the world wasn't so complicated. The days when there were only bows and swords, not guns and illegal mods. These days you couldn't find a city that wasn't crime-ridden.

Two brave heroes had decided over a cup 'o tea that enough was enough, and set off to confront the all seeing creator of Minecraftia. They still hadn't returned from their journey, and things only got worse from then on.

Sqaishey pulled away from the window's side and exited Stampy's room, walking through the halls and making her way to the front door. The second she stepped outside, another block was transported from its rightful place on the ground, to a random spot in the air. Sqaishey frowned.

"Getting worse by the day…" Nicole mutters, stepping next to her. Sqaishey hums in acknowledgment. "Wonder when they'll be back…"

"Don't worry, Nik, they always come around…" Sqaishey feels like she is trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Nicole paused to push her glasses up, "Yeah…" just as she says this, another block is teleported into the sky.

"They're happening more frequently…"

"We should tell Mousie or Dan about this…"


	66. Deep in Thought

**Setting: Real life, AU is back.  
Ships: **

_066: Deep in Thought_

Snooping around is always a bad thing, kids. Especially if you're snooping through things that aren't yours to snoop through. Only snoop if you absolutely have to. Joe is snooping through his friends' belongings for a reason, but it was a reason only beneficial for him and him alone.

He needed the information. He needed to clear the relationship between his friends. He needed to know if it was right to attack.

Joe checked the pockets of Dan's cape, trying not to wake said person up. In the inner pocket, he found a fair sized roll of bandages. Joe thought for a moment. _Probably back-ups for David…_

He carefully placed the roll back where it was found and searched through the pockets of Lee's jacket. _But he doesn't really even have much of a_ platonic _relationship with him._ Joe scorned himself for being such a creep.

The brunette _did_ find something interesting, though. A small photograph. The picture was a shot of what looked like all seven of the friends in a group 'selfie' kind of photo. On the bottom of the picture, there were a few words written in what looked like sharpie. Apparently Joe is good at telling sharpies apart from other markers.

 _ **Never forget**_

Joe did not remember the photo being taken and noticed that Beth was holding the camera. He didn't inspect the picture any further and placed it back in Lee's pocket.

He moved onto the next bed but realized how much of a… stalker he was being. _What am I doing…?_ Joe thought. _Violating my friends' privacy, that's what…_ his eyes drifted off to the small lump on the untouched bed. _So small._

Joe sighed and removed his glasses, climbed into bed and closed his eyes. But not before stealing a glance at the small lump one last time.


	67. Waiting

**Setting: Unclear, but one detail gives it away.**  
 **Ships: None thus far.**

 _067: Waiting_

There is always something there in the shadows, waiting to catch you off guard. Whether it be misfortune or sudden enlightenment, there is _always something there_. Irritatingly, it strikes at times you never expect it to. Stupid, it is. Just stupid.

Then again, you yourself could be in that position where you are the one to wait. To sit patiently for the right time to attack. The situation has high maintenance, your attacks _need to be precise_. Unfortunately, most of the time you fail. You fail again and again and again until you give up and move on, but you can't.

They're standing there. Right out in the open, just staring. It isn't a dead fish-eyed stare, more of a look of puzzlement. They don't understand why you're trying so hard. You stare back, determined to beat them in this contest of… staring. They are as bewildered as you are persistent. You narrow your eyes even more to the point of blurred vision.

Then out of nowhere, they giggle. You're taken aback and give them a confused look, forgetting about your determination. They smile and come to you. They grab your hand and drag you off. Fiery eyes lit with life is all you can stare at now.


	68. Sacrifice

**Setting: Minecraft, post-timeline.  
Ships: None.**

 _068: Sacrifice_

The king sat on his throne, boredly watching as one of his servants polished the glass cases which held the precious memorial items. His advisor noticed his staring.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began, "what exactly do does items… represent?" she remembered seeing at least one or two of the items before the new king's rule.

The king thought for a moment. "They're things I collected from my former friends." he answers with no hint of remorse in his voice.

"I see…" the advisor pauses to think about her next question. "Who were your former friends?"

The king smirked, "No one important."

She wanted to press further and interrogate the ruler further, but felt that it wasn't a good decision and stopped herself from doing so.

"Fun fact," the king says, "I'm missing an item. Three, actually."

"Wh-What are those?" Veeva asks diligently.

The king thinks back to the childish memories with his past friends, "A sword, a shovel and a necklace."


	69. Rejection

**A/N: PA… HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA-I'm so immature. But… just look at the title. Demn.**

 **Setting: Minecraft, a little bit in the past.  
Ships: None. As much as you may want it to be something else, it's none. Don't get any wild ideas.**

 _069: Rejection_

Squid had signed into his Xbox account around a million times before, so doing it once more wasn't going to be a problem. After a day of recording PC, heading back to the Lovely World would be great. Unfortunately, the system had other plans.

' _ **Access denied. Your username and password do not match.**_ '

"What…?" Squid exclaims in disbelief. With a small frown, he punches in his password again but is met by the same message. _Just a bug, probably._ He thinks and began heading back into PC, on his way to Ash's.

It was only a fifteen minute walk from the border to the house. Once Squid found himself at the door, he knocked and waited a few seconds. The door was soon opened by none other than the cheese man himself.

"Oh. Hi, Squid." he greets happily. "I thought you were home already."

"Nah, the system's being all weird. It keeps saying my password and username don't match." Squid replies.

"Need a place to sleep?" Ash asks. Squid nods and the cheese lets him in.

"Thanks."


	70. Fairy Tale

**Setting: Real life, AU.**

 **Ships: None. Just Squid and Lye fluff.**

 **This is… canon.**

 _070: Fairy Tale_

Lye observes the photograph in his hands intently. Studying it. He does this every night before bed just to make sure he never forgot. His thoughts of his past are interrupted by a knock at his door. Lye quickly shoves the photo into his jacket pocket.

"C-Come in!" he struggles to say. He glances at the lamp on his nightstand, which is still on.

The door opens with a slow creak and a small figure steps in, one arm clutching the other. Pale amber eyes glazed with what looked like tears. "I-I couldn't sleep…" David says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lye gives him a look of puzzlement and confusion, "Why'd you come here?"

"W-Well, Beth said that i-in order for us to maint-tain a stable relationship we have to int-teract more…" he says nervously. Lye sighs and scoots over, inviting David to join him. He gladly accepts.

After a few awkward moments of silence, David pipes up again. "Can you tell me a story?" Lye is about to remind David of his age, but realizes that he is the second youngest person he knew excluding himself. But still, not _that_ young.

Despite that, the teen sighed once more and flashed David a smile. "Once upon a time," he begins. The other blonde giggled. "there were three kingdoms. Belyst… Jord and... Luft. The kingdoms lived in harmony until the ruler of Belyst grew bored of his position and craved more power." Lye paused to glance at David, who was listening in anticipation.

"So the ruler went of to consult a wicked witch who tricked the ruler into becoming the cruel ruler of all the kingdoms. During this time, Jord's ruler's advisor had disappeared but later he reappeared again." Lye glances at David again. "The end…?" he finished, a bit unsure.

"That's it?" Lye nodded in response. "What about Luft?"

"Oh, uh… Luft tried to stop the ruler of Belyst from becoming full-time king, but they, uh, failed miserably."

"Well, that wasn't a very happy ending."

Lye smirked. "Oh, but the story isn't finished yet."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. I'm sure that Jord and Luft will succeed in overthrowing Belyst's former ruler." he paused. "I sure hope so."


	71. Magic

**Setting: Sometime during Catching Up.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _071: Magic_

The moment Netty was told that the consequences of the past had finally caught up, she felt herself mature just a little bit more.

It was at that moment, she realized that everything cannot be solved magically. Actions have consequences and those results have effects and those outcomes lead to different endings.

There really isn't much to be said. Life is problematic and people are left with the burden of having to solve them.


	72. Multitasking

**Setting: Real life. Maybe a bit of AU. I don't really know if all of this is accurate.**  
 **Ships: None. Just Stampy and Squid friendship.**

 _072: Multitasking_  
 _Squid's POV_

I sighed, "Y'know, mate, this is one of those rare times where we're actually interacting in real life." I stare at Stamps, who is on his PS playing Minecraft.

"Eye'h h'kno…" he says, his voice muffled because of the pen cap between his teeth. He puts the PS down and scribbles something on a notebook. I snicker.

"This wasn't exactly what I imagined when you invited me over."

"H'I h'kno, h'ait h'ju'ht a h'econd'h…" he seems to be quitting to the main menu. He takes the pen cap out of his mouth and pops it back on the pen, but not without wiping it a bit first. He places his things neatly to the side and looks up at me, smiling.

"That's better." I say, returning the smile. Then there was the ding of a phone. I'm about the shriek, "SHUT UP, PHONE!" but restrain myself, realizing it was Stampy's. He picks it up off the couch and glances at the screen and chuckles.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Sqaishey sent me a photo." he says in a happy, silly voice. I like how he always gets so mushy when it comes to Sqaish.

After he's done replying, he looks back at me. "Right, what is it?"

"So I was thinking, for the podcast, maybe we could-" I'm cut off by a phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's Netty." he picks up the call and I spend five minutes sitting and waiting. "Sorry, carry on."

I sigh in fake frustration, still grinning, "As I was saying, I think we should-" I'm cut off by a phone ding. This time it's mine, "what is with these phone dings?" I ask myself. My message is from Nicole. "Uhp, hold on a second, mate."

Stamps sighs and leans back on the couch, "Here we go…"


	73. Annoyance

**A/N: This isn't pre-written, all because I couldn't figure out what to do for this prompt. I kept it empty for a few months, I think, but now all prompts probably won't be pre-written unless I have to.**

 **Also, if anyone is a bit out of character, please tell me and I'll get to fixing that right away. Unless, of course, it's an AU, or they were intentionally OOC... in this case, they're not!**

 **Setting: Minecraft-real-life. In the past, during the time they were playing The Last Contestant.  
Ships: None.**

 _073: Annoyance_

Stampy's character attempted for the umpteenth time to jump the gap, from one block to another, it was proving harder than either of the two had thought. The cat hit the block's side face first and fell to the ground, flashing red. Squid laughed.

"C'mon, mate! It's not that hard of a jump!" he was crouched just a few meters away in the small exit, punching the air.

"That's easy for you to say, you could've completed this whole map and I would still be here!" Stampy exclaimed with half fake, half genuine annoyance.

Squid chuckled, "You just have to jump from the very edge of the block,"

The orange character made his way up again, coming to the obstacle he just could not get past. "Right," he prepped himself, "c'mon, I can do this…!" he paused, "See, it's hard when I'm recording but when we're not recording I could-!"

"That's what you always say…!"

"Yeah, but only 'cause it's true!"

"Get on with it, mate!"

The cat crouched and stepped back and forth on the small, one block space. "Eur…" Stampy made a small run up and jumped at the very edge-est of the block he could edge, what…?

"...eka!" and he fell. Squid laughed.


	74. Obsession

**A/N: Many thank to Echostorm over on Wattpad for the idea!**

 **Setting: Real life. It's a slight AU where Sqaishey can't go to Minecon for some odd reason.  
Ships: Sqampy.**

 _074: Obsession_

"Do you have to go?" Sqaishey asked in dismay.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sqaishey, but I really do." Stampy replied, shoving his laptop into its case and neatly folding a shirt, carefully placing both items into his suitcase, "Besides, it's only a week. You'll be fine." he smiled.

"No, I won't…" she says. "I wish I could come with you."

"So do I," he says sadly, "but I'll make sure to bring back something." after exchanging goodbyes and farewells and all that, Stampy waved and was on his way.

That week, he was going to Minecon with a few of his other friends, leaving Sqaishey along in the house along with Ori. How is it possible to miss someone already?

 _No!_ Sqaishey thought to herself. _I'm a strong, brave ducky and I will not let something like this affect me._ She went back inside to record some videos. _He will only be gone for a week, and definitely will not be lonely._

She hummed a tune as she went into her room.


	75. I Can't

**Setting: AU, real life.  
** **Ships: huehueheuheueueuheuheuheuheeuheheuheuhe**

 _075: I Can't  
_ _Unknown POV_

I can remember that day, that moment, as clear as the blue sky on a summer's day. It still flashes in my mind from time to time. It was terrifying. Standing up on a bridge so high up, preparing to fall. Deep down inside, I knew that I didn't want to let my life go. Not yet, not then, not even now.

To be completely honest with myself, I was happy when he came. Surprised, but happy. He's rescued me. Thinking about it now, it was stupid. I was standing there, ready to jump off a damn bridge. What's even more stupid was that I resisted. I refused to accept his help. I still can't help but feel guilty. I hadn't even thought about how much he was hurting too.

I can remember everything that happened so vividly, almost like I'm looking at a photograph that captured all of it. From the oranges and reds of the sunset, the faint rushing of water underneath the bridge, his look of pure fear and distraught. I'd never seen someone so anxious.

At first, he spoke to me in this calm voice. When he was speaking, all I could think of were the events that unfolded just half an hour before. What happened _then_ had pushed me past my breaking point. I was done, I couldn't function anymore. It's a terrible feeling.

I yelled and screamed at him, saying that nobody cared, that he didn't care. I asked him "why are you here?", "what are you accomplishing?". He replies shakily, saying that there is always someone who cares. At the time, I refused to believe him. I was being stubborn. I was acting like a child. Then he goes onto say that _he_ cared. He cared so much, and I didn't know.

I wasn't thinking anymore, I just didn't care. I simply didn't. Before I could take a small hop, he grabs my wrist tightly, keeping me in place. I remember a shiver running through my entire body.

I felt so horrible the following day. The same anxious feeling you get when you're waiting for results for a college entry exam or something. I wanted to apologize to him for all the things I said. I didn't mean any of them, I really didn't. I wanted to hug him and stay like that until the end of time, as cliched as it sounds.

It's my own fault I ended up in that position in the first place. I was the one who submitted myself into what broke me. That was completely my fault. But I didn't get to chose who my family would be.

In some ways, I feel worse than I did before. I never apologized to him. I'm sure he knows that what I said had no meaning behind it, but I want to be certain. I'm not going to doom myself again.

One thing is for certain, though; I'm better. I feel happier than I was before, I laugh more, I smile more, I feel more, I love more. It's all thanks to him as well as everyone who hurt me. They are the ones who eventually helped me realise that all life is sacred. I forgive them.


	76. Mirror

**Setting: AU, real life.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _076: Mirror_  
 _Unknown POV_

A lot of the time, when I'm alone at home, I stare into the mirror. At myself. Into my eyes. I stare into the reflection for a long time, different scenarios rushing in and out of mind. Scenarios of what could have happened, scenarios of what could happen.

I put my hand up to touch the reflection, but I'm only met with cold, smooth glass. _It reminds me of a scenario._ A scenario where I wasn't standing in front of a mirror, instead, I'm outside, by a tree with people. People who are my friends. This is someone who is happy, someone whose life is filled with color.

There is also another scenario that comes into mind that's less happy. One where I lie to myself and decide to play along with God's game. This reflection isn't me. It's someone who has been completely defiled.

I shut my eyes, my arm reverting back to my side. I hear the door open and I open my eyes, glaring at the floor. I could break the mirror, shatter it into a million little stars. I could open the window and jump out. I could stay here, jeering at the ground like it's the carpet's fault.

None of those proposals seemed ideal to me. I'd already done all of them before. Instead, I step away from the mirror and walk downstairs slowly.

There was something I hadn't tried before, and that was to turn the hex on the hexer. On the way to the living room, I grab a boxcutter.

"I don't care if I fall down to hell, as long as I can take you with me." I mutter under my breath. He turns around to face me. _Just an experiment._


	77. Test

**A/N: I didn't mention this before, but, the last thirty or so prompts will all be AU prompts. They'll all most likely be first person. I won't specify whose perspective in the beginning, though. Don't get too confused, now.**

 **Setting: AU, sometime in the past.**  
 **Ships: None.**

 _077: Test_  
 _Unknown POV  
_

I wasn't a morning person. My eyelids rose whenever they felt like it and my mind would brighten minutes after my eyes opened. Because of this simple fact, I disliked going to school. I'd always skip out, lie in bed and do whatever or go out with my mates.

Today was a different day. I woke up early. Too early, even. The sun hadn't even risen yet. I woke up uncomfortable and alone. _Might as well actually attend class today. Maybe I could pick someone up for tonight. Yesterday was quite lonely…_ so, like a man true to his word, I got up and walked all the way to Regent High School. Hell of a place.

Honestly, I was shocked when I could actually remember my schedule. Well, I did ask some kid about homeroom, but I remembered the rest myself.

Turns out the first class was social studies. Allegedly, the most boring class out all the others. Even math.

"I see Ash has decided to join us today. A rare occasion, today." turns out I sit next to the kid with the schedule. I sigh and lean back in my chair. "You're in luck today, because we're having a test. A test I presume you didn't prepare for." the teacher says bitterly.

I steal a glimpse at the kid next to me. I hadn't realized before, but he looked so depressed and tired. He was pale and had bags under his eyes. No wonder he spoke so tiredly before. When the test paper was placed in front of him, he start writing answers down at an… alarming rate. I was kind of worried about his hand.

He was done in ten minutes and the whole time, I'd just been staring. My paper remained blank. I lean over. "Hey, can I copy?" _I'm already failing this class. Why does it matter?_

Without a single word, he turns over his paper and moves it away from me. I cross my arms. "Asshole."

A moment later, he pushes his paper towards me. I stare at him for a second, slightly confused. He still has that lost expression on his face. _What the hell am I talking about? I'm the one who's lost here._ I turn his paper over and look over the answers. For each question, there was a huge paragraph of words. _I think he wrote an essay for each._ I turn it to the next page. _I may be exaggerating._

His writing was so small and precise, it had this hint of cursive to it, making it look almost feminine. At this point, I was just looking at the words to see how he wrote them. "I don't see you writing anything." he says suddenly. I look around the room. The teacher's gone. "I… I'm looking…"

"At what?"

"At your writing."

"Why?"

"It's nice to look at."

He's quiet. By the time I began writing the first word, the bell rang. _That was quite literally the shortest class I've ever been in._ "Can I have my paper back?" he says. Before I hand it back to him, I take a look at subheading.

 _Name: David_  
 _Date: 7/15/02_  
 _Class: 10A_


	78. Words

_078: Words  
Unknown POV_

You can't really blame me for being oblivious because first of all, I want the best for all of my patients. I hope for a bright future for all of them. Second, he never mentioned any names. The person he'd described was not my lover, that person was somebody disgustingly cruel and violent; so much so that I believed he was at the brink of mental illness. I was in a state of denial when I discovered that my lover and the monster were the exact same person.

I'd been working with this one young man for a while now. I won't say his name, because I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate being publicized. He was utterly broken when he first came to me. With such a harsh upbringing and despicable people surrounding him, I really couldn't blame him.

But in this moment, I was furious with _him_ ; the person I trusted. I just couldn't understand how somebody could commit such horrible actions… it's sickening to think about…

I didn't scream at him, I didn't fight him, I didn't even look at him. I just listened to what he had to say. "What, you're believing some stranger over your significant other now?! Do you really think I'd do _any_ of what he told you?!"

His words were meaningless. They were just… white noise. Nothing but it. It's annoying. It's irritating. It's infuriating. It makes me want to leave this disgusting world full of stupid people. _Maybe then I can see her again…?_


	79. Pen & Paper

_079: Pen & Paper_

David glared out the window, listening to the sound of the rain pelting against glass, as well as the car horn blaring in the distance. He felt oddly cozy in a building with warm blankets and fluorescent lighting. "Are you writing a book or something?" he suddenly snaps at the man sitting next to him in a plastic folding chair.

He jumps, grasping the leather bound book in his hands to himself protectively. "No," he responds timidly. "I just… nevermind." he trails off and closes the book, placing both it and the pen on the bedside table.

David observed the notebook for a moment, noticing its worn cover and rumpled pages even evident when shut. He stared back out of the window, curious.

Outside the glass wall was an inky purple sky, lightened by thundering clouds and lightning that created a silver lining ever so often. After a long moment of silence, Joe pipes up, slightly less soft spoken. "Do you like it when it rains?"

He shifts his gaze from the window to Joe's downcast eyes and slumped posture. "No," David paused, but quickly abandoned his afterthought.

Joe exhaled shakily. "What about snow?"

"Same thing…" David pulled the blanket closer up to his chin; the blanket Joe brought him on account of the weather that seemed to seep into the room. "I don't like to be cold." he muttered. Joe silently hung his head in remorse.


	80. Can You Hear Me?

_080: Can You Hear Me?_

The last coherent memory he had was the snow flurry, cold fluorescent lights and the gentle warmth _so close_ from his grasp that if only he was that bit quicker, he would have been safe.

This memory was pleasant. What came afterwards was an overwhelming storm that pained him to even remember. The lights vanish as he's dragged into the dark by some monster, thus being forgotten by the world. He could recall being violently throw down into the snow that burned his skin.

And, after a while, he felt numb. There was nothing to be felt. He couldn't feel his body anymore, there was only the pure white snow stained with red here and there.

After what felt like hours, he heard something. Shouting and yelling that gave him a migraine. He didn't need this, he just wanted to be left alone.

With this thought in mind, he cried. He sobbed as loud as his tearing throat would allow and as painfully as his mind never allowed before. He cried for the past, present and future, in shame and humiliation, for his inability to think, move or feel and for the warmth he'd lost and would never rekindle.


End file.
